This invention relates to cargo containers and the locking means for the doors of such containers.
Standard cargo containers have hinged doors provided with a peripheral seal and to make the seal and hold such doors securely closed a degree of force must be applied in the final closing movement of the door through a cam and hinge plate mechanism secured to the outside of the door. Since the overall dimensions of the standard containers are fixed, these mechanisms take up space which might otherwise be available for carrying goods. Moreover, due to the rough handling cargo containers receive, the locking mechanisms are frequently damaged.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a locking mechanism for cargo containers which is able to avoid or at least mitigate these problems.